Back to Kyoshi
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: The gang head back to Kyoshi, so Aang can get help and to find the Kyoshi warriors. Kinda suppose to be after 'Crossroads of Destiny' but without the Earth King and Bosco!SokkaxSuki and KataraxAang. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm slightly bored so I think Ill write another fic, this is after the Season 2 finale. This is my first actual story fic, as most of my work is just a one or two shot Im going to try to write a much longer fic, fingers crossed it goes well!

Cept I can be bothered putting in the Earth King and Bosco because it will confuse me so just pretend they aren't there.

Hugs and Kisses xoxo

Izzie

* * *

Katara looked up sadly from Aang's unconsious body. "What now?" she asked, deeply saddned. 

Toph and Sokka looked over to her, they had gone through much and no-one really knew what was next, ecspecially with Aang in this state. Their faces said it all, they didn't know what to do it next.

Katara sighed and a small tear tried to make its way down her face but before it could finish its journey, she wiped it away. "Aang needs to recover." She said softly. "We need time before we make it to the fire-nation."

"What make's you think we will even make it to the fire-nation, Sugar Queen?." Toph retorted. "They will kill us, we would never be able to get through this alive."

Katara looked down, she had been thinking that, but when Toph said it out loud, she knew it was truth, only a miracle could help them now. She glanced over at Sokka, he was the 'idea guy', surely he would know what to do.

Sokka was gazing out at the water thinking, thinking about everything that had happened.

Katara noticed the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Its just..." Sokka's voice trailed off. He looked over to them. "Nothing."

"Give it up, Snoozles." Toph retorted. "I can hear the saddness in your voice. Something is wrong."

"Its just..." Sokka started again. "If the Kyoshi warriors were imposters, what happened to them?"

Katara and Toph looked at each other. They hadn't really considered this. "I dunno." Katara said after a moments silence. She slowly slid the unconsious Aang off her knee and onto Appa, laying his head slowly down. She then stood up and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka looked up to face her.

"Im sure Suki is fine." Katara said with a forced smile, after all she could not be sure.

"I just want to make sure." Sokka said. "We should head to Kyoshi, Aang needs rest and I _have_ to make sure Suki is alright..." he stopped and looked down. "I just have to." he whispered to himself.

"Snoozles has a point." Toph said. "We are never going to get through this 'fire-nation tour' without rest and Aang needs to be healthy, maybe a stop wouldn't be that bad."

Katara thought for a moment, before continuing. "Alright." She said. "Maybe a stop would be good for us."

Sokka stood up and pulled Katara into an unexpected hug. "Remind me that I have to tell you how much of a wonderful sister you are!" he said cheerfully.

And as day turned to night, Appa headed to Kyoshi Island. As Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and even Momo slept, Appa flew.

* * *

Well, there is the first chapter, basically I just want to know if I should continue it or if it is just a waste of my time, all responses will be much appreciated.

xXx Izzie xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! The chapters are prolly going to be quite short, but im expecting quite a few of them.

* * *

Appas feet landed softly on Kyoshi Island, as the gaang woke their sleepy eyes and the glaring sun blinded them. 

Obviously there had been warning of their arrival because as they peered over the side of Appa they saw a huge crowd shouting and screaming for them aswell as 'Foaming at the Mouth Guy' who was of course at the front of the crowd 'Foaming it up'. Among the crowd, the gaang spotted Koko but the Kyoshi warriors were no-where to be found.

"And what to we owe this honour?" The leader of Kyoshi said.

"Where are the Kyoshi warriors?" Sokka asked, cutting straight to the point.

The leader looked concerned "Avatar and Friends," he said. "We will have a room organised for you, we will talk later after you have settled in." With that, he turned and left.

"Sir." Katara said suddenly. "The Avatar is seriously hurt and needs help."

The leader stopped his journey towards his hut and turned abruptly around. "That will of course be arranged." he said. "I will show you to our nursing hut."

Katara let out a sigh, and tears welled in her eyes for an unknown reason, perhaps it was happiness, a feeling that Aang would live to see another day. She gazed at Aang, still unconsious. She then turned to the leader. "Thankyou very much." she said, tears now running slowly down her face. She turned to Toph. "Toph, can you help me with Aang."

Toph sighed and said nothing, when things needed doing, why did they always expect her to do it? She hated that. She dragged Aang slowly over to the edge of Appa with Katara's help. As Katara got down off Appa so Toph could hoist Aang down to her, Toph decided this was annoying so instead of slowly hoisting Aang down, she pushed him. Aang landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"All done with helping Aang down." Toph said with a smirk on her face. "Need me to do anything else, Princess?"

"Toph!" Katara shouted, quickly running to aid Aang. "How could you push him off in the condition he is in! You could have made the situation worse! What has gotten into you?!?!"

Toph glared at her for a moment before considering that question. _What has gotten into you? _She had felt a little crankier than usual when she woke this morning. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been blind the last couple of days as they made their way to Kyoshi. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't slept much in the last couple of days because she was afraid of falling off Appa. Or perhaps it was the fact she was upset because Sokka had made such an effort to find Suki, yet she knew no-one, not even Sokka himself would do anything that special for her.

Toph got down off Appa, followed by Sokka as they made their way to their hut, Katara and Aang were being escorted by the leader so Aang could get the proper help he needed and Toph hoped she hadn't done anything to worsen his condition. Feeling slightly guilty, she continued walking.

"Toph!!" Sokka said clicking her fingers in front of her face, knowing full well that she couldn't see it but would at least register he was trying to get his attention.

Toph's pale eyes blinked several times, snapping her out of her trance. "I'm sorry" she said, turning to face the direction Sokka had spoken. "I wasn't listening."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Obviously." he said. _Since when did Toph ever listen to me? _he thought.

Finally after much silence they reached the hut.

"So..." Toph began, trying to start a conversation. "What does the place look like?"

"Big," Sokka found himself saying, thinking of no other words to describe it. "You can have the biggest room... if you want."

Toph smiled. "Thanks." she said, she began walking to the room she felt was the largest. "Oh, and for your information Sokka. Im not completly blind. I kinda already knew the room was big."

Sokka smiled, as he watched Toph enter the room to the right.

* * *

Ummm.. I hope this is alright, Im trying to get more descriptive with my writing... The next chappie will just be about Katara and Aang I think.. and maybe the one after about trying to find the Kyoshi warriors (talking about it anyway). 

Im trying to make the chappie's quite short so I can update them faster. So, sorry for the short chappie's, its just harder for me to write alot, so its easier in small segments.

Oh, and no, this is not a Tokka fic, I just thought it would be cute to add a little, but it wont go any further. (maybe, still quite haven't decided).  
Anyways, Im not really making much sense right now, im rather tired.

Peace out!!

xXx Izzie xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!! Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

Katara walked carrying Aang and followed the leader into a nearby hut.

"This is the healing hut." He said gestering to the interior of the hut.

Katara glanced around the room, many beds were stationed around the room but other than that it was empty. "Thankyou." she whispered quitely.

The leader merely nodded before exiting the room.

Katara noticed a jug of water next to a bed at the far end and headed that way setting Aang carefully down on the bed. She sat next to him on the bed and spent a mere minute examining him, he looked so peaceful and yet he had gone through so much. Katara sighed, she had never really admired how much he had been put through. She blinked a few times, bringing herself out of her trance and remembering what she was suppose to be doing.

She reached over and brought the jug of water closer to her before bending the water to heal as many of Aang's smaller cuts as she could. She brought the water over to Aang's head in an attempt to waken him and carefully put her hands to his forehead. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. _Please Aang! _she begged in her mind slow tears cascading down her face._ Please be okay._

"Katara?"

Katara opened her eyes quickly to see Aang staring at her. Overwelmed with happiness, pulled him into a hug, tears falling faster and faster down her face. She didn't know what to say, words couldn't describe how happy she was to see him awake. Finally after a few minutes she slowly lowered him back down to the bed.

She gazed into his eyes. "Good to see your awake." she said.

"Good to see you." Aang said back with a slight blush. "Where are the others? Are they alright? Where are we?" He sat up and gave the room he was in a quick glance.

Katara grabbed his shoulders. "Too many questions." she stated smiling. "And you need your rest, you were hit by lightning, you almost..." her voice trailed off and she looked down.

"I almost what Katara?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"I almost lost you." Katara said looking up. "I healed you with the Oasis Water but I was so worried." she pulled him into another hug.

"Katara, Im okay." Aang said. "Now where are we?"

Katara smiled. Aang was always so full of questions. "Kyoshi." she said. "We needed somewhere to rest and make sure you were okay, the others are in a nearby hut, and yes, they are fine."

Aang smiled and Katara smiled back.

"Now get some sleep." Katara said standing up from the bed.

"What about you?" Aang asked.

"Im staying here." Katara said. "Just in case you need me."

Aang smiled a sleepy smile. "Thanks." he said, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well, there is another chapter done!! I'm not so good with these long stories!!

I would love to hear your what you think!!

xXx Izzie xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Because of all the reviews I've decided to update all that much faster!! Yay!!

* * *

The morning sun beamed through the window of the rooms, waking Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang from their slumbers. 

Sokka and Toph entered the main room of where they were staying, where Sokka spotted a note instructing them to meet with the leader of Kyoshi, otherwise known as Kono from the note. The note instructed them to meet Kono in the dining hall as soon as they woke.

Katara woke and found a similar message lying on the table next to her as she awoke.

"What it is?" Aang asked eyeing up the note.

"Kono has instructed us to meet him in the dining hall." Katara said still reading the note a few time over for unknown reasons.

Aang sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Who's Kono?" he asked.

"The leader of Kyoshi." Katara answered.

"Kay." Aang said swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. "Let's go!"

"Woa," Katara said, grabbing his shoulder lightly so she wouldn't hurt him. "You sure your up to it?"

Aang just stared at her in disbelief. "Katara," he said softely. "I have been resting all night, and I was asleep on Appa, Please don't make me stay in bed all day, Im up to it."

Katara couldn't help but smile at Aang's cute attempt in letting him leave the bed. He now had his hands together beggingly and was staring at Katara with the cutest innocent look he could conjour up. "Alright." she said after a few seconds.

"Woo!!" Aang said before airbending himself off the bed and whirling himself around the room on an airscooter.

Katara smiled. "If you hurt yourself..." she started but she realised there was really no point finishing her sentence, Aang didn't care in the least.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, Aang and Katara were in the dining room, sitting in silence. 

"So... Aang" Sokka said after what seemed a lifetime. "You look better."

"I feel better." Aang piped up, thankful for some conversation. "Thanks to Katara." He looked over at her as a blush crept up her face. Aang blushed too.

"Ohhhh yup." Sokka said stretching and _trying _to keep the convo going. "Katara has some healing skills." After many minutes of silence he tried again. "Sooo.. Toph." he began.

"Oh give it up Snoozles." Toph retorted. "The conversation is going no-where. Why are we here anyway?" And even with all of Sokka's effort to start a conversation, Toph seemed to start it.

"I don't know." Katara said. "We found a note this morning, but it didn't say what this meeting was about."

"Neither," Sokka said. "Just that he needed to see us, what is taking him so long anyway?"

As if on queue Kono entered the room. "I expect you all know why you are here." he said in a very monotone voice.

Sokka, Katara, Toph and Aang exchanged looks.

"Sir," Katara said as politely as she could. "We have no idea why we are here."

"Of course you do." Kono replied. "We discussed it yesterday, the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Ohhh..." Sokka replied, acting as if he knew all along. "Of course, Where are they?"

The leaders face was unreadable, and the gaang couldn't tell if he knew or if he didn't until he spoke. "We haven't heard from the Kyoshi warriors since they went out one day to gather berries, do you have information about them?"

"Well," Katara said slowly. "We have reason to believe they may be hurt..." her voice trailed off.

"Or dead." Toph finished for her somewhat happy.

Sokka scowled at Toph subtlely. "You see, sir." he started trying to be polite as he could, this guy sure had an aura of menace. "We unfortunately had the opportunity of meeting a small group of fire nation girls. They were wearing the Kyoshi uniforms to gain access into Ba Sing Se."

Kono meerly nodded as if he was taking in every word that Sokka was saying.

"The Fire nation girls would have done anything to get into Ba Sing Se," Aang said.

Finally Kono spoke. "Thankyou for all of your help." he said. "But I really don't see what we can do to find them, they could be anywhere from here to Ba Sing Se."

"But we have to try!" Sokka screamed. The sudden change in the feel of the room made Katara, Toph and Aang jump slightly. But Kono remained with a stern look on his face.

"And we will." Kono replied. "I want to know where they are just as much as you do, I have family who are Kyoshi warriors and we will find them." he sounded so sure and this calmed Sokka down.

"Thankyou, Sir." Katara said standing up. "For all your help."

Kono nodded. "We will begin to make plans to find them tomorrow," he said. "But for now, chilax and enjoy Kyoshi."

The Gaang smiled and left the dining room and suddenly things began to look up, after all, Aang had recovered and it finally looked as if they were going to find the Kyoshi warriors.

* * *

Well, there you go!! Hope it was alright.

I love hearing what you think!! So review please!!

xXx Izzie xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!

* * *

The gaang spent their days 'chilaxing' as Kono had suggested. 

Aang had been greeted in the morning by Koko and her friends and (even with the protests from Katara that he should rest) he decided to spend the day with them, showing off his latest bending moves.

Katara, worried about Aang, was spying on Aang with Koko and the other young girls of Kyoshi, from behind a nearby wall.

"Having fun spying Sugar Queen?"

Katara jumped and spun around as she was shocked at the sudden voice. "I have no idea what you were talking about?" she said innocently.

"Oh please." Toph started. "I can feel you sneaking around, like you are _trying_ to be lighter than Twinkle Toes over there." She pointed over to where Aang was showing off.

"I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Katara started. "He needs to recover from those injuries."

"Sure." Toph said sarcastically. "And this has nothing to do with the fact your sweet for him."

"Of course not!" Katara said rather quickly. "And where is Sokka?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Sokka's in the room." Toph retorted. "Feeling sorry for himself, Half of me wishes the Kyoshi warriors would just turn up so he would stop being soooo..."

"Half of you?" Katara questioned cutting in. "Why wouldn't you want to find them?"

"Stop changing the subject." Toph stated. "What's up with you and Twinkle Toes?"

Katara sighed, she turned and leaned her back against the wall. Slowly she slid down the wall until she hit the ground. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she placed her head in her hands. "I dunno," came the muffled reply.

"Okay then," Toph chirped. "Ill just go ask him." She began to walk in the direction of Aang who was now spinning around on his famous 'air scooter'. Toph waited for Katara to stop her and sure enough...

"Toph, wait!" Katara called.

"Hold up Katara." Toph said placing a hand in the air to signal to Katara to stop walking. Toph bent down, and placed both her hands to the earth beneath her.

"What it is?" Katara asked.

"If you be quiet, maybe I could see." Toph retorted, angry she couldn't quite tell what was coming as it seemed so far away. Toph stood up, "Follow me." she said to Katara before running in the direction of the pulse's in the earth. As they became stronger, she knew she was going the right way. She stopped at the edge of the city, before speaking to Katara.

"Watch at the trees." Toph told Katara. "You'll seem them soon enough."

"See what?" Katara asked. Although she was quite certain of the answer although she was not ready for the sight that was about to come into her view.

"Just watch." Toph said. "3... 2... 1..."

And into Katara's view came none other than the Kyoshi warriors. She gasped at the sight she saw and a slow tear slid down her face as she couldn't imagine what horror's they had encountered.

* * *

Well, thats about it, Sorry its such a short chapter but I wanted to hurry up and get the Kyoshi warriors into it so I couldn't be bothered writing more chapters when they search for them so I thought this would be quicker. 

Anyways, Please Reply

xXx Izzie xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long to update! I would say I've been busy, but meh, Im just lazy!!!

So anywayz, thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

Katara gazed in awe at what she saw, she didn't even notice all the commotion going on around her as the villagers spotted the Kyoshi warriors emerging from the forest. 

Most of them were hardly wearing any clothes and Katara assumed this was because Azula, Ty Lee and Mai had taken them, although by the looks of them it seemed as if they had _tried_ to cover themselves with whatever they had. There were less Kyoshi warriors than Katara could remember and she knew a few of them had passed on.

A few of the Kyoshi warriors looked as if they hadn't suffered that much. (Possibly the ones who were hit by Ty Lee and merely hit the ground) But others were covered in scars, gashes and some looked so drained of blood they were unable to stand. Many were limping and being held up by their fellow warriors, others had made the journey back to Kyoshi with much difficulty, but by themselves.

Arms were falling down's at their sides as if they were broken and didn't have a hope in ever being restored. Because of the long walk and hard conditions, they all looked exhausted and if they were a second away from falling on the ground into a long sleep.

Their faces, smearing with make-up, tears, blood and scars were smiling, with tears spilling out. This was possibly because of the fact that they had faced many hardships and now were finally at their destination after an extremly long walk and were overwelmed with happiness.

Katara, mouth still agape thought about the troubles that these girls must have faced to return to Kyoshi in this state and her heart filled with saddness. Also, she knew they had struggled in the fight, and she wondered what would give them the spirit to fight and try to win against the firenation girls. She wondered if in the same situation, Sokka, Aang, Toph and herself would have run and tried to escape them or stayed to fight.

"Suki!!!"

Katara spun around to see her brother running as fast as he could towards the figures still having trouble making their way to the village. In all the commotion, he had wandered outside to see what was all the fuss about. As Katara looked around, she could see every villager making their way over to help the Kyoshi warriors, Katara even spotted Aang in the distance making his way over. She shook herself out of her trance and ran to help them.

Sokka ran, as fast as he could until he reached the crying Suki. In one swift moment, he picked her off her feet and squeezed her.

Suki, finding it hard to embrace Sokka, in the fact that she was in great pain and that a fellow Kyoshi warrior was leaning on her, struggled out of Sokka's grasp.

"Oh," Sokka said, blushing slightly. In seeing Suki, he hadn't quite realised her situation. "Sorry." He took a step back and stared at her up and down, taking in her appearance.

"What happened?" Sokka asked quite quickly but he was not going to wait for a response. "Who did this to you? Was it those firenation girls? Which one was it? It was the bendy one wasn't it? Or the one with her fire magic?" His voice was quick and he was pacing around, his arms flying around.

"Sokka..." Suki began but she was cut off by more of Sokka' ranting.

"Why did this happen?" he asked, but again he wasn't going to wait for a response. "Where were you? What were you doing for these girls to attack you? Were you just walking around? Did they just decide to attack you? Why did they do this?"

Sokka... " Suki said again. "Im okay." But Sokka wasn't paying attention at all.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Sokka went on. "I wasn't there, I should have been then. Suki, Im so sorry. Look at the state you are in. If I ever see those girls again, Im going to..." But Sokka never got a chance to say what he was going to do to them.

_Whoosh_ A earthen wall went up right next Sokka giving him a huge surprise. Surprisingly enough Toph appeared next to him. "I'd had about enough of your babble." She said. "Now try again."

"Oh," Sokka said looking a little embarassed. "I guess Im just a little upset by how much damage the firenation girls have done."

"Oh yea." Toph said sarcastically. "They all look really hurt."

"I know!" Sokka cried, before realising Toph was in fact blind. "Wait, not funni Toph."

"Sokka, Toph." Suki said interupting them from there argument. "Can you help me with Tia?" gestering to the Kyoshi warrior Suki was holding up and who now, seemed unconsious.

Sokka and Toph nodded and took Tia off Suki.

Suki, glad she was finally able to walk with less difficulty walked over to where Sokka was standing. "Thankyou." She told him and Toph before leaning forwards and kissing Sokka gently on the lips. "Now just follow me to the healing hut."

And Sokka and Toph began to walk to the healing hut, Tia slowly slipping away with each step.

* * *

Well, thats the next chapter, love to hear what you think!!!

And sorry again for taking so long to update!!


	7. Chapter 7

Since I took so long to put up the other chapter, I thought I'd give you two chapters this time!! woot

* * *

Toph and Sokka stood in the doorway of the healing hut, they had been told they had enough help for the survivers of the incident so to stay out of the way, they should wait outside. 

Aang was helping Katara by bringing her large amounts of water to help her heal the Kyoshi warriors but in many cases it just seemed impossible. Two Kyoshi warriors had already been lost, including Tia.

Suki had refused to be helped and insisted she was fine, she would rather tend to her fellow Kyoshi warriors. She had also announced that the first priority was trying to get her warriors back to full health before asking them questions about their experience, as they needed much rest. These requests were of course taken into consideration.

"I feel so helpless." Sokka said to Toph. He didn't like the fact that all this was happening and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Toph said back, quietly. "I can feel all the emotions and its horrible, almost enough to make me cry."

"You feel like crying?" Sokka questioned.

"Im not giving you any blackmail potential." Toph said back, in all bad situations, Toph and Sokka always ended up joking around. "Besides I said_ almost."_

Sokka laughed. But then suddenly fell silent. "Is it wrong to laugh?" he asked. "With all this going on around us?"

"No," Toph said slowly. "Its not wrong. The war is always going to be amongst us, and we can't let that run as."

Sokka looked at her. Toph had never spoken anything so real, and so right. "I guess you are right." He glanced over to the room where many had and were suffering and dying. He spotted Suki walking towards them, tears running down her face. He stopped her in her tracks as she headed for the door, leaving Toph alone in the doorway. "Whats wrong?" he asked, kindness in his voice.

"I've lost two friends in the last hour." she mourned. "And I've just been told to leave, that I needed to get some rest, that I'm not allowed to stay here."

"They are just looking out for you." Sokka said pulling her into a tight hug, he felt his shoulder become wet with her pouring tears. "And you do need some rest, you have been through so much."

"But I need to stay with them." Suki said still sobbing. "They have been through so much and they look to me for guidance."

"Then you prolly shouldn't be breaking down in tears right in front of them." Sokka said lightly.

Suki lightly straightened herself up. "Your right." she said smiling slightly. "I just really needed to cry."

"Then..." Sokka said smiling. "I shall escort you back to your place while you cry it all out." He placed an arm out and Suki took it.

"Do me a favour." Suki said. "And never use that line again."

Sokka merely smiled a big goofy grin. And they made their way outside, walking past Toph in the doorway not even giving her a glance.

As soon as they exited the room, Suki felt warm tears beginning to make their way down her face, she didn't speak and neither did Sokka, but he did take her hand but this only made her cry more. Suki cried for all that happened, that Appa was lost (or so she thought), that she has lost two friends, from the pain she was still experiencing and from happiness, the fact that she was with Sokka on a beautiful night, safe and back in Kyoshi.

Finally all the tears were too much for Suki and in the front of the statue of Kyoshi herself, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Sokka knelt beside her. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel better, and he knew that so he merely sat next to her and held her.

"Im sorry." Suki sobbed. "I don't like being like this."

"Its okay." Sokka said softely. "You have lost much, it is okay to cry." Although he had never actually used this advice himself.

Suki sat up, leaning against Sokka more. Sokka kissed her forehead as she cried and stroked her matted hair with him hand in an attempt to comfort her. And although it was a small attempt, it did comfort Suki a little.

After a mere half hour, Suki pulled herself away from Sokka and stood up. "I think I'm about ready to go home now." she said wiping her eyes which merely smudged her makeup more.

"Alright." Sokka said standing up and taking her hand again. They didn't talk at all walking to Suki's home, there was nothing they wanted to say, but being with each other ment more than words could explain.

They reached Suki's house and with one final kiss goodnight, they parted.

* * *

Hope you like it, I've already decided on doing one more Suki-Sokka chapter later.

Anyway, Please review, I love reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!!! Again, Love you all!!!

This will be a rather short chapter, because the next one is going to be much longer. (I hope)

* * *

It had settled down, for the last few remaining Kyoshi warriors, only time would tell if they would live another day. Katara was slumped against the wall. Aang next to her, both were exhausted. 

"Are they going to be alright?" Aang asked turning to Katara.

"I don't know." Katara said truthfully. "But I've done everything I can. Thankyou for helping me."

"I like helping you." Aang said weakly, blushing slightly. "You are amazing."

Katara blushed slightly. "My healing ability isn't as good as it could be." she confessed.

_I wasn't talking about your healing ablility _Aang thought, but he merely smiled.

Katara glanced over to Aang and noticed for the first time how pale he was. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yea." Aang said fighting through the pain. He had been feeling the affect of the lighting account all afternoon, slowly ingulfing his body. But he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to risk Katara telling him that she was right. If Aang said a word, he knew Katara would restrict him to his bed and he didn't want that to happen.

Katara scooted closer to Aang and placed a hand on his forehead, he felt cold. "If you are sure." she said.

"Yea." Aang said. "You handled this situation really well, so confidently" he said a blush reappearing on his pale face.

"I was scared." Katara confessed. "So scared that I wouldn't be able to save them. I couldn't save two of them..." her voice trailed off and a small tear slid down her face.

Aang felt the sensation that he had to do something to comfort her, but no matter hard he willed himself too, he was just too scared of her reaction. "You did as best as you could." he said using words rather than actions. "Thats all we expected."

Katara leaned her head to the side so it was resting on Aang's shoulder. "Its just so horrible." she said.

And somewhere, from deep inside, Aang mustered up the courage to show affection towards the girl he had secretly loved. He slowly took her hand in his, feeling a warm and fuzzy sensation. He felt a few warm tears hit his shoulder.

"Thankyou." Katara said. "For helping me." She turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Aangs lips curled into a huge smile. "I think I helped you a bit more than that." he said shyly turning away from Katara to hide his red face.

Katara smiled and wiped away a few tears. "Your right." she said, she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face so that their eyes met.

Aangs heart beating at 100 beats per second he closed his eyes and leaned towards her. That was all he remembered.

Katara closed her eyes as Aang leaned slightly towards her but when nothing met her lips, she opened them again to see Aang lying on the floor next to her.

Katara leaned over and stuck her arms behind him to pull him up, she felt a warm fluid and recongnised it as blood.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry!! But I was trying to make it kinda a cliffy. _trying_

Anyways, Please Review!! Coz I luff to hear what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanky Kindly for all the wonderful reviews!! Im trying to finish as much as I can before I start school. Im only 12!! So I won't be able to update as fast as usual when Im at school.

But anyways, here is the next chapter!! Sorry for taking so long to update it.

* * *

"Oh Aang." Aang heard a familiar voice say. "Please wake up." 

Aang opened his eyes to see familiar people gathered around him, (A/N: Sokka Katara and Toph in case anyone was wondering) waiting for him to wake. He smiled and smiles began to appear on the faces of those around him.

"Good to see your back." Sokka's smiling face said. "Again." he added.

Aang tried to pull himself up but he felt an immense pain and decided against it. "What happened?" he asked. "Last thing I remember I was..." his voice trailed off and his cheeks shone with pink.

"You collapsed." Katara said smiling and helping him sit upright placing several pillows behind him to aid.

"Oh," Aang said rather embarrased. "Sorry."

"Its not your fault." Katara said softely.

"Well, it kinda is." Toph said saying what was on her mind. "You told him to rest but he didn't listen to you."

"Im sorry Katara." Aang said, the pink in his cheeks was not fading. "I should have listened to you."

"It doesn't matter." Katara said. "You are okay now."

"Well," Sokka said stretching. "I'd love to stay and chat but we have a meeting to go to."

"What meeting?" Aang asked.

"We are gonna talk to the Kyoshi warriors about what happened to them." Toph said.

"Your not going." Katara added. "You need to rest, I'll stay with you." She placed a hand to Aang's forehead to check his temperature.

Aang closed his eyes and smiled. He felt the warmth of Katara's hand and felt butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"Okay." Sokka said. "We will tell you all about it when we get back." He turned to Toph. "C'mon Toph." he added before making his way out the door, Toph following.

Aang opened his eyes and glanced up at Katara who had removed her hand from his forehead. He smiled. "Katara." he said to her. "Im really sorry."

"About what?" Katara asked quite certain of what he was implying.

"For collapsing." His face going from pink to a lovelly shade of red. "When... well... you know. Im really sorry." He felt heat rising through him and he wondered if it was possible for his face to get any more red.

Katara smiled, her face tinged with pink. She placed a finger to his lips. "Aang its okay." she said. "You couldn't help it."

"Thanks," Aang said. "For saving my life... again"

Katara laughed a little. "Thats okay." She sat on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his, sliding her fingers through his.

"Katara," Aang started. "There is something I need to tell you."

Katara placed a hand on Aang's cheek, leaned foreward and kissed his forehead. "I know." she said softly.

"Not that." Aang said. "Well, yes but no."

"Aang," Katara said rather confused. "Your not making any sense."

"Its just." Aang started wanting more than anything to admit this to her. "I didn't master the Avatar State."

"Why?" Katara asked regretting the decision to ask this question as soon as she said it.

Aang's face fell. "I couldn't let go of my earthly attachment, like the Guru said I had to."

"Whats an earthly attachment?" Katara asked and this was yet another question she wished she hadn't asked.

Aang struggled to say the word he desperately wanted to say. "You." he admitted softly.

"Oh," Katara said sadly.

Aang felt a weird sensation of guilt flow over him, he knew by the sound of her voice that she blamed herself for what happened to him. And for that, Aang blamed himself.

"Its okay." Aang said. "I can be the Avatar without the Avatar state. Its dangerous anyway."

"But Aang," Katara began. "I can't... I mean... I don't think... What if...?"

"Okay," Aang said smiling. "Now you are the one making no sense."

"Aangie!!!!"

Katara spun around to see non other than Koko and the rest of Aang's fan club standing in the doorway. They began their sprint to the far end of the room, past the last remaining Kyoshi warrior who was still in the healing hut and to Aang's bed.

"Oh Aangie." Koko began. "We heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Im fine." Aang said smiling and enjoying all the attention.

"Good" One of the other Kyoshi girls said. "Can you come and play?"

"No," Aang said glancing at Katara. "I have to rest."

"Ohhhhhh..." the girls moaned.

"Please," Koko said, placing her hands together and pleading.

"I can't," Aang said. "I need to stay in the bed."

"Ohhhh..." the girls moaned once more.

"Lets go," one girl said. "Its no fun round here."

Several of the other girls agreed before they began running across the room and out the door as if they were playing a game of tag.

"Well, you better get some sleep." Katara said, going over to Aang and helping him lay down as it hurt when he moved.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Aang asked.

"You know I will always be there for you." Katara added as Aang closed his eyes are drifted off into some well needed sleep.

* * *

Well, there you go!! This chapter just wouldn't die!! It was spose to be short, but I couldn't figure out how to end it!!

Anways!! Please reply coz I luff to hear what you think!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Wassup!! Im back at school now that my summer holidays have finished! I started my first day at high school!! woot

Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

Sokka and Toph entered the room and spotted the five Kyoshi warriors who were unharmed, and the leader of Kyoshi. They were all seated around what looked like a dining table, and as they entered the room all eyes were on them. 

Sokka glanced over at Suki and as he saw the look in her eyes, he smiled back at her, his eyes gleaming in the same way.

"Welcome!" the leader said, his voice booming throughout the room.

Sokka and Toph headed over to the seats opposite the Kyoshi warriors, they didn't say a word. The truth was they didn't know what to say so they merely took their seats.

An awkard silence fell over the room. Suki looked across the table where Sokka was and a seductive smile began to form on her face. Sokka smiled back and poked his tongue out at her. She followed suit. It was obvious to all in the room that they were flirting. Except of course Toph who couldn't see what was going on.

"Now," The leader said. "If we could stop all this flirting," Sokka and Suki exchanged looks and light blushes appeared on their faces. "We could discuss the matter of the Kyoshi warriors."

"Of course." Suki said applogetically.

And Suki began explaining their story, with the help of the other Kyoshi warriors. They explained finding Appa in the woods while collecting berries. Suki was worried to ask Sokka or Toph about Appa, she was afraid to hear that he hadn't been found. And even though she told herself it wasn't her fault, she kept thinking that there was something else she could have done to help. They told the two members of the gaang about how they had helped Appa only to encounter the firenation girls.

The defined in detail each firenation girl, Ty Lee, the pink one who could disarm any opponent with swift movements, she also seemed very concerned with looks Mai, the one who seemed that this was an every day task with the sharp lethal weapons which she threw. Azula, the firebender and ruthless leader who had slaughtered many of their fellow Kyoshi warriors, and who had left them with scars.

It brought tears to their eyes as they mentioned the two names of their friends who had been murdered by the firenation girls.

They explained that that was all they could remember before waking up, surrounded by their fellow Kyoshi warriors in a heap on the ground. Their clothing sprawled out on the ground as if there attackers had tried on several garments before finding the one that fit them right. A Kyoshi warrior told her tale of how she woke and found her friends lying dead, how she saw the pain in the girls around her and how she knew that others would perish on the way to somewhere safe. She explained the blood and the wounds and how she knew from that moment on that her life would never be the same. How they buried their companions under a large tree, and how they had decided to make their way back home for help, gathering up their clothes and trying to mend their wounds as best as possible.

They told of how they had only lost one other friend on their journey back to Kyoshi, how they had suffered and how it took nearly all of their strength to make the journey home. The feeling of seeing Toph and Katara standing and seeing them and of the joy that they were truly home.

The Kyoshi warriors told their tale of the hardships they had faced. Tears cascading down their faces as they struggled to remember everything that had happened to them.

Sokka reached across the dining table and tried placing a comforting hand on Suki's hand which was resting on the table. But she pulled her hand away and glanced sideways to where the leader sat. Sokka was confused on why she did this, but shrugged it off thinking that perhaps she was in too much pain for Sokka's concern to fix. Sokka pulled his hand back towards him.

"I just have to know," Suki said after a long silence, wanting desperately to know what happened to the giant fluffy monster. "Have you found Appa?"

Toph laughed. "Yea," she said. "Don't worry yourself, Princess."

Suki felt a huge weight lift off her and she sighed deeply. She had been so worried about Appa since he had flown away from the danger they had encountered.

"He was captured by Long Feng in Ba Sing Se," Sokka said. "But he was released, he is okay."

"Who released him?" The Kyoshi warrior with the ponytail asked.

Sokka and Toph said nothing. "I dunno." Toph finally said. They had never truly considered this fact, who had released Appa? "Maybe he broke out," this was truly the only explanation that seemed plausable.

"Do you want to see him?" Sokka asked the Kyoshi warriors.

The Kyoshi warriors, whose make-up was smudged from all the tears they had shed, nodded. "Of course," The warrior with the long hair spoke.

The leader who had been suprsingly quiet during this entire meeting stood up and clasped his hands together. "I hereby declare this meeting ended." he announced in his booming voice.

* * *

Sokka and Toph led the Kyoshi warriors into Appas hut and their faces lit up as they saw that Appa was indead okay, they rushed past Sokka and Toph and began to embrace Appa who seemed to enjoy all the attention.

"Sooo..." Sokka said approaching Suki who was stroking Appas fur with a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing tonight?"

Suki laughed. "Nothing," she said, turning from Appa and leaning against him "Do you have something in mind?"

Sokka took a step forward towards her so that their bodies were only millimetres apart. "Well," he said moving his face towards hers a little more. "I was thinking that maybe you could come around to my little home tonight seeing as we haven't spent that much time together since you got here."

Suki closed the gap between them and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be there." she said seductively. She then pushed him off her and joined her fellow Kyoshi warriors and they fussed about Appa all afternoon.

Sokka left, he had a huge mess to clean up back at his place if he wanted to impress Suki.

* * *

Well, there you go! Next chappie is going to be Sokka and Suki. It was actually a one shot I was planning to do but meh, ill include it in my story!!

I luff to hear what you think and cristism is sooo welcome!! Seriously guys, Im from New Zealand where being nasty to one another is a way of life and we don't take it personally so say what you want! I love to hear of ways you think I can make this better!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, i posted this again to fix some spelling errors! 

Hey again!! Thanks so much for the reviews. I had fun writing this chapter but I tried to keep it less... umm... whats the word... physical!! But it was still fun writing for a 12 year old!

Oh, and I actually planned this to be a one-shot but meh, I included it in the story.

Oh, and this chapter is the reason it is rated T

* * *

Sokka had spent that afternoon cleaning up their small temporary home, Toph had volunteered to leave and stay with Katara and Aang for the night right after just was told that Suki was coming around. She could feel the vibrations after all and Sokka's room wasn't exactely far away from hers.

_Knock Knock_

Sokka hurrided at the door but before he made it to the door he tripped over a chair leg and fell hard against the wooden floor. His head blurry, he heard the door slowly open and sensed a figure slowly kneel down beside him.

"Oh my goodness," the voice of non other than Suki spoke. "Are you okay?"

Sokka gazed up into her eyes and smiled. Suki wasn't wearing a her Kyoshi uniform as she usually did but instead simple Earth Kingdom attire. And her face was free of the Kyoshi make-up. "Glad to see you," Sokka gulped still winded from his trip.

Suki laughed and began to help Sokka off the floor and into a sitting position. "I heard you fall over," Suki said. "And I had to walk in to make sure you were okay."

Sokka, recovering from his fall, smiled. "Im used to falling over," he spoke. "You look beautiful by the way."

Suki blushed. "Thankyou," she said. "You don't look too bad yourself. Did you finally figure out what a comb was for?"

"Haha," Sokka said sarcastically. "Not funny."

Suki looked into Sokka's eyes and he looked back, both had smiles on their faces and for a brief moment they sat in silence. It was not an awkard silence, but an extremly comfortable silence. They sat, wanting more than anything to savour this moment. But they did wish to be closer and break the space between them.

After a few more seconds, Suki couldn't stand the fact that Sokka was a metre away from her. In a swift moment she pushed herself forward off the ground and onto Sokka. Pressing her lips against his.

Sokka was extremly taken back by Suki's sudden action and fell hard against the wood, Suki on top of him.

Suki parted her lips from his. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It was worth it." Sokka spoke, pulling her back down and pressing his lips against hers once more. He placed his hands on her waist and held her tight.

She placed her hands on either side of Sokka's head and began to kiss Sokka with more passion, gently she opened her mouth and allowed access for his tongue, access that was granted.

Sokka could feel Suki smiling as he kissed her, he could feel her lips curl as she moved her body to deepen the kiss. And he smiled back, unable to control himself. He slowly slid his hand up the back of her top and suddenly Suki stopped kissing him. Sokka peered at her suspiciously but slid his hand furthur up the back of her top before he felt it. Rough against her soft skin.

Sokka stared into Suki's eyes and she looked away. But a second later she switched her gaze back to Sokka. He was staring at her with a very serious look on his face. He gritted his teeth and uttered two words. "Show me!"

"Sokka..." Suki started trying to explain herself. "Its no big deal."

"Suki," Sokka spoke sternly. She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was extremly worried about her, she then made the mistake of looking into his eyes. And that was the end of the fight. One look into Sokka's eyes and she couldn't keep the secret she had been trying to hide from him since she arrived at Kyoshi. "Okay," she said sadly to Sokka. "Ill show you."

Suki pushed herself up with her hands so she was kneeling, she then spun around and sat cross-legged, her back to Sokka. Sokka sat up behind her and gentle brushed his hands over Suki's lower back reaching for the edge of her top. He found it and began to slowly raise her top upwards revealing her back.

Suki cringed as Sokka discovered her secret. Along Suki's back was a large gash, in the early stages of healing, transforming into a scar. It was bloated and red and tears sprung to Suki's eyes as Sokka traced a finger along the edges of the wound.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you," Suki said, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Sokka carefully pulled her top back down. "Its alright," he spoke. "Now, we have to go and find Katara so she can heal you." He stood up and grabbed Suki's hand, pulling her to her feet, and headed for the door.

But Suki jerked her hand away from his. "No," she spoke. "Katara is too busy, and its too late at night. I don't want to disturb her."

But Sokka persisted. "You have to," he said.

"Why is this so important to you?" Suki asked, her voice slightly raised. "Im okay, Ill go and see her tomorrow."

Sokka had the same sad expression Suki had seen when she had spoken to him under the moon on their way through the Serpants pass. But his voice was much clearer and louder. "I should have been there for you." He steped forward and took Suki by the shoulders, his voice becoming louder and louder. "I wasn't there for you and you needed me, I didn't protect you. And I don't want this to happen again!" By the last sentence he was practically yelling at Suki. He looked into Suki's eyes and saw a sadness in her eyes. His hands traced down her arms and fell at his sides.

Suki stood alone in the middle of the room as Sokka made his way over to the open window at the far side of the room, his head bowed. Suki slowly made her way over to him and leaned against the window sill next to him. He was gazing out the window at the moon and Suki asked a question she had been considering since Sokka mentioned it. "What happened at the North Pole?" she asked him in a whispered tone.

Sokka glanced at the moon again, thinking carefully before he spoke. What was he going to tell Suki. _I lost the first girl I fell in love with?_ Certainly not, he knew that would hurt Suki. "I was suppose to protect a friend," he said slowly. "And I failed." A slow tear slid down his face, the first tear he had shed for Yue but certainly not the last.

"What happened?" Suki asked.

"She sacrificed herself in the middle of a fire nation attack," Sokka said. "The moon spirit was killed, so she became the moon spirit."

Suki placed her hand on his. "That wasn't your fault." she said gently. "If she hadn't became the moon spirit, the waterbenders would have been in big trouble."

"But I was suppose to protect her." Sokka said, he gazed up at the moon again. "And I didn't." As much as he tried to stop it, another tear slowly made it's way down his face.

Suki pulled Sokka into a tight hug, laying her head against his chest. Sokka tried to pull away but gave up and collapsed into her arms, heavy tears falling from his eyes, it was the first time he had truly cried for anything since his father left. And as he cried for Yue, he began to cry for Suki, and her injury. But with all these emotions flooding through him, he realised that it was not his fault all of these things had happened to those he loved. It was just a fact of life and there was nothing he could have done about it.

"Im sorry," Suki spoke, her shoulder wet with Sokka's tears. "but I have to be back home before sunrise."

An the moon looked on.

* * *

Yay! A long chapter, Im hoping to conclude this story soon.

I luff to hear what you think!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!! Again, sowi its taking me a few days to update but im at school now!!

* * *

Sokka entered the dining hall, searching for the girl who had helped him overcome the guilt he had kept within him since the North Pole. And he saw her, sitting with the other Kyoshi warriors, next to her sat the leader of Kyoshi and next to him a women, (who Sokka presumed as his wife). Trying to look as 'cool' as he could he made his way over to the Kyoshi girl. 

Trying to be subtle he advanced her chair from behind. In one swift moment he pulled her chair backwards, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. They could hear the giggles of the other Kyoshi warriors as they observed.

Shocked, Suki pushed Sokka off her before realising who it was. "Sokka," she said mentioning the name of her attacker and breathing heavily from the surprise. "What was that for?"

Sokka knelt in front of her and spoke softly, his face mere centimetres away from hers. "Last night," he said seductively.

The leader of Kyoshi spat his drink all over the table, and his wife began to giggle.

Sokka turned his head and faced them and Suki's face turned red. "What did you just say?" The leader of Kyoshi spoke in a very booming voice.

Sokka just stared at him, unable to conjour a sentence together given the circumstance.

But Suki made it clear why he was over-reacting. "Sokka," she started. "This is my mother and father." She gestered to the people sitting next to her.

Sokka suddenly stood up so that he was no longer kneeling next to Suki. "Oh, ummm... " he started, this was certainly not the way he wanted to meet the parents of his girlfriend! "Nice to meet you." He gulped and stood still, waiting for an reply.

"Likewise," Suki's mother spoke in a high soft voice, she reached past Suki's father to shake Sokka's hand and he stepped forward to.

But Suki's father meerly glared at him before asking him the same question. "So what is this about last night?" he asked.

"Oh," Sokka said, feeling heat rising up through his body. "I well... didn't mean it like... it's not like we were... I mean that is to say we didn't... we just talked... well we didn't talk that much... we just you know..." Sokka began to babble, he felt as if he his life depended on this one answer and he couldn't handle stress like that. His voice was high and squeaky. "I think I'm just going to stop talking now."

"I think that would be wise," Suki mother spoke in a gentle voice. The way she said it was not an insult but a gentle suggestion.

Sokka nodded and glanced next to him where Suki was sitting silently. "Well," he spoke, even though he knew he shouldn't. "I gotta go an do the thing at the place." He gestered behind him with his hand.

"And we certainly wouldn't you to be late," Suki's mother spoke in her kind voice.

Sokka turned and began to head in the opposite direction, he mouthed _'Sorry'_ to Suki as he passed her and she smiled awkardly. As he walked off, his heart rate begining to slow from his previous experience, he heard Suki's father say. "I don't want you seeing that boy." He heard Suki's mother say gently. "He seems like a lovely young man." Sokka then heard a loud thud and footsteps and when he had taken his seat and glanced to where Suki once was, he realised she had fled.

* * *

Yea, I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to make one last Sokka/Suki chapter!! There will of course be mentions of it but no more full chapters on it!! Its my Favourite Pairing but I gotta concentrate a little more on Katara/Aang.

Luff to hear what you think!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Howdy people! Next Chapter!

* * *

As breakfast finished, Katara made her way over to the healing hut to see Aang, carrying a plate of breakfast for him. He had improved alot since the collapsing incident. 

"Morning," Katara said cheerfully walking into the room.

Aang was sitting up right in his bed, he had several pillows placed behind him and his head was leaning back against the wall, his eyes were shut and he looked very relaxed, as if he were sleeping, and in the middle of a very deep and meaningful dream.

Katara placed his tray of food in front of him. She leant forward so her lips were milimetres away from his ear and began to whisper to him. "Morning Aang," she whispered slowly and softly.

Katara pulled back to see if Aang had woken but he only stirred slightly, his eyes did not wish to open, Katara sighed and moved her head close to his ear again, this time her lips rested slightly on his ear. And she tried to wake him again, a little more volume in her voice.

"Aang," she spoke a little louder, she leaned back and saw him stir again but he did not wake.She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him ever so slightly, that was when she saw his eyes flutter open. His lips curled to a smile as their eyes met, and Katara smiled back.

Aang gazed down at the meal Katara had placed in front of him and then looked back into Katara's beautiful eyes. "Thanks Katara," Aang said, his eyes did not break free of hers, and nor did he want them to.

"I wasn't going to let you starve," Katara spoke laughing slightly.

Aang let his gaze fall to the covers lying at the end of his bed, unable to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "I wasn't thanking you for that," he said. "I was thanking you for taking care of me."

"I wasn't going to let you die," Katara spoke letting out a small laugh once more. She smiled at him.

Aang smiled back. And an awkard silence engulfed them. Aang grabbed a piece of bread and slowly brought it to his mouth, taking a small bite. Slowly he began to chew, and think, about the girl who was next to him. Aang wanted more than anything to tell Katara everything he felt, and even more than that he wanted to finish this kiss he had started and wanted since Katara has freed him from the icy fortress which had embedded him for 100 years. He took yet another bite of the bread.

Katara watched him as he awkardly ate, she saw by the gleam in his eyes that he was deep in thought, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She knew Aang was young, 12 in fact, but even at his age, sometimes he seemed more mature than Sokka. She wondered if he ever thought about her and if at this moment he was thinking about her. She wondered so she asked.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him speaking what was on her mind.

"Oh," Aang said blushing and feeling as though Katara had heard his thoughts. "Just..." he thought about what he was going to say before finally speaking up. "About when I collapsed." He took a deep breath and sighed before he began to speak. "Im really really sorry."

Katara smiled. "Its okay." she said kindly.

"But I always seem to ruin the moments when..." he spoke softly and his face grew red from the embarrasment that was engulfing his face. He gulped and was about to try again when Katara helped him say what he wanted to.

"When we are about to kiss?" Katara asked him kindly, sure that Aang wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say by the shade of red on of his face. She was thinking about the time they were trapped in the cave and Aang had told her that he would only kiss her if it was a death situation, and when Katara was about to kiss him the lights lit up before their lips met. She also thought about the most recent situation when Aang had collasped as they were about to kiss.

"Yea," Aang said, even as embarrasing as the question was the red from his face began to fade as he began to feel more comfortable, or the tone of Katara's voice that made him feel safe. He shifted slightly in order to make himself more comfortable.

Katara slowly moved her head closer to his, stopping before she entered his personal space and whispered quietly. "Wanna try again?"

Aang's eyes grew wide and he blinked several times in disbelief. "Say what now?" he asked making sure he had heard correctly, and his heart began to race with anticipation. A mere second passed before Katara seperated her lips to answer but to Aang it felt like a lifetime, he took in each moment as it went by, and he wanted to remember these moments forever.

But Katara did not seperate her lips to answer him, she seperated her lips to kiss him. And she did. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

Aang didn't immediately respond, the truth was he didn't know how to react. He had always dreamt of this moment, but he had never thought of how he would react and after a second he let his eyes close. He felt Katara's soft lips against his, and his heart skipped a beat as her lips stayed on his before pulling back slowly. Aang kept his eyes closed, wanting this moment to last forever. And his eyes fluttered open, but I look of worry was in his eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Katara asked, her face centimetres from his. She certainly had hoped that this was what he wanted, and she was hoping that he did want her and that she had not made a horrible mistake. Luckily she was wrong.

"I guess I just can't believe that just happened," he replyed breathlessly.

Katara laughed. "Me neither," she said. She leaned forward slightly and this time Aang leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, he let himself relax and this time he could feel the fireworks go off around him, it was just him and her, and not even being the Avatar mattered now.

* * *

There is prolly only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters in this story!! Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers!! 

And please review again!! Oh, and sowi this chapter is quite short!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I'm taking much to long to update now! Im back at school and finding it very hard to try and complete this! But I am determined to complete it so I will.

So here is the next chapter! Enjoy

* * *

The days that followed were very uneventful. Aang spent much time recovering in the healing hut. Katara refused to let him leave his bed until he was 100 percent recovered. And although Aang became very bored, he did not complain that Katara was there with him, watching over him, talking to him, hugging him, and occasionally kissing him. Together they had decided not to tell anyone about their blossoming 'relationship' but instead to let them figure it out for themselves. 

Sokka spent his days with Suki, going for long walks that seemed to head nowhere, holding her hand and talking to her about his life back at the Southern Water Tribe, and Suki loved to hear his humerous stories. And when they reached their unknown destination their fun would continue.

Toph had made friends with Koko and her friends and she spent her time showing off to them, as they seemed to be easily entertained. Toph loved all the attention she gained from the girls and this was the first time she felt popular and she was certainly enjoying it. Although she would have much rather spent her time with Sokka, she had come over the fact that it was never going to happen between them and she accepted that. And told herself she would prefer him as a brother anyway.

And Momo and Appa spent their days flying around together and playing all day, and at night they would return to their barn for dinner.

After a few days, Aang was finally up to his full strength and preperations were made to continue their travels. Together the Gaang had decided their next task was to join up with Katara and Sokka's father to talk about invading the firenation on the day of the black sun.

The village of Kyoshi had decided to throw a surprise party to farewell the Avatar and to wish them good luck for the adventures that they would encounter, and this farewell party was tonight.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, Aang, Katara and Suki were on Appa, flying around. Suki had suggested this plan in order to get the gaang away from Kyoshi so that they could decorate the town for the 'surprise' party. And she had been trying her luck for several hours to keep them away. Although it seemed her task was coming to an end.

"This is boring," Sokka whinged. He was lying on his back watching cloud after cloud swish slowly past him. "We have been flying around for hours."

"I agree with Snoozles," Toph said, he voice was slightly raised out of annoyance and she was clutching Appa's fur as she usually did when flying. And although she could let go because of the snail speed Appa was going, she didn't want to risk it. "There is only so long I can go without being able to see anything."

"I think Appa has had enough excercise for today," Katara said agreeingly. She was sitting at the very front of Appa's back crossed-legged. She enjoyed feeling the soft wind _whoosh_ past her face as Appa flew. But she decided she was beginning to get 'bison-sick'

"Yea," Aang said agreeing, he was sitting on Appa's head, and he slowly crawled over to face Appa in the eye. "You've had enough, haven't you buddy?"

Appa merely moaned in agreement.

"Alright," Suki said, she was sitting on Appa's head with Aang and directing him around the area as she knew it much better than he did. And she began to direct him back to Kyoshi. As she finished explaining to Aang where Appa should go, she steadily stood up on Appa's head and turned around so that she could barely see Sokka, Toph and Katara. "When exactely are you leaving?" she asked them.

Katara was the first to answer. "Early tomorrow morning," she said back, she relaxed her position so that she was not sitting cross-legged but much more outstretched.

"Oh," she said rather sadly, she glanced over at Sokka, whom she would miss very much when he would leave. But he didn't even seem to notice she was glancing his way and stared up at the sky with outmost concentration. "My village has enjoyed your company." she spoke very formal as if she were the voice of the village instead of the voice of Suki.

"Tell your village we enjoyed their company aswell," Toph said rather mockingly, still clutching onto Appa's fur.

Suddenly Aang's voice was heard from Appa's head. "We're almost back," the young voice spoke.

Sokka sat up, from the imprint he had left on Appa's back from lying in the same spot, and crawled over to glance down at the small town, happy to see it. Suki spun around and glanced down at the village she called home. But Toph stayed stationary, unable to see the small town at all. And Katara merely glanced down.

As they approached it, they could see the lights and the decorations.

Puzzled, Aang and Sokka asked the question at the same time. "Whats that?" they both asked before beginning to laugh.

Suki smiled. "You'll see," she said. And Katara gave her a puzzled look similar to that of Sokka's.

And as they got closer and closer they could see streamers going off around them and many shouts and screams greeting them, and they knew this party was meant for them.

* * *

Well, thats bout it, and I really have no idea what I am going to put in the next chapter so any ideas and/or suggestions would be so much appreciated!!!!

Thanks for reading!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! And sorry again for taking so long to update!

But this is my longest chapter!! So woot

* * *

People rushed at Appa as he landed. And the gaang slowly got off Appa. And their fellow supporters rushed at them, yelling with glee. And at that moment the gaang decided this had to be the best place they had ever been. 

Appa and Momo where moved to the middle where they to celebrated, and they were bombarded with gifts and food.

"Wow!" Katara spoke looking around, "This is so beautiful."

"Like you," The quiet voice of Aang spoke. And when Katara turned to look at him, she could see he was blushing.

"Thanks," Katara said lightly. She leaned forwards and gave Aang a light kiss on the cheek and he blushed again.

_You think after all these time she has kissed me I would stop blushing_ he mentally scolded himself, and he shakily took Katara's hand in his and she smiled at him. She led him out near the Kyoshi statue and she sat herself on the edge of it, and Aang sat next to her.

"So, how long do you think it will take Toph and Sokka to figure it out?" Aang asked.

"Figure out what?" Katara asked.

"Us," Aang said trying to hide back a blush.

"Well," Katara said pondering this question. "Toph already knows and Sokka's isn't the smartest so it will proberly take him a few years to figure it out."

"Haha, yea." Aang said laughing. "Wait, Toph knows?"

"Yea," Katara said. "She confided me about it yesterday. She can see alot without actually being able to see."

"Oh," Aang said, and he began to wonder what else Toph was able to see. Like if she knew where he was now, and what he was doing. He remembered that she was able to tell if people were lying and wondered if she felt his heart racing from anticipation. "She most defintely can."

Katara placed her hand on his, and her fingers slowly intertwined with hers. And she leant against him, they sat in silence watching the commotion around them, a few times Katara and Aang had been asked to dance but they both had refused being happy with their current situation. So that sat.

* * *

Suki spotted Toph sitting by herself and feeling sorry for her, excused herself from Sokka to go over and talk to her. 

"Having fun?" Suki asked her, excitement in her voice.

Toph didn't look at her, but turned slightly and sat, a sour look on her face.

Suki thought maybe Toph hadn't heard her with the caos going on around them and repeated her question. But when Toph didn't reply again, Suki relised something was wrong. She sat down next to her. "Whats wrong?" she asked kindly.

"Like you care," Toph spoke quietly but Suki could tell what she had spoken. Toph stood up and began to walk off but Suki trailed for a few steps before grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

Toph could have struggled and she knew she could easily release herself of Suki's grip, but something inside her just wanted to talk to her and tell her about everything, so she didn't break free, but continued letting herself be dragged off to a more quiet place.

"I know you think I don't care," Suki said. "And I know you have always disliked me."

There was an extremly awkard silence between them.

"Why?" Suki asked.

Toph pursed her lips together but decided not to speak, she had never felt this way before... vulnerable.

"Its Sokka, isn't it?" Suki asked, placing a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder.

Toph shrugged Suki's hand off her and nodded sadly. She took a deep breath before deciding to talk. Feelings had never been one of Toph's forte's and she never talked about them. Until now, in front of the one person she thought she couldn't trust. "He has hardly said a word to me over the past few days." Toph spoke trying to sound as nice as she could, not wanting to get into any arguments on her one and only attempt of showing emotion. "He has been too busy with you."

"Well, if its any help," Suki spoke. "You won't have to see me tomorrow."

Toph shook her head. "You will always be back." she said. "Its like I'm losing my brother, I never get to spend any time with him."

Suki looked at this small girl and for once thought of her as a young 12 year old girl who needed someone to look up to. Although she was strong, she was still a child. "Im sorry," Suki said placing an arm around Toph and this time she did not shrug her off. "I didn't realise what I was doing."

"No, You didn't" Toph said leaning on her, and she trusted Suki. Her voice was kind but not as if she was lying, it was truthful and caring and Toph liked that about her.

Suki placed her arms around Toph and gave her a small hug, just as Sokka approached. Toph pulled away from Suki 'seeing' Sokka approaching.

"I finally found you," he spoke to Suki. "Can you come for a walk with me?"

"Ummmm..." Suki said thinking. "I think I'm needed somewhere, maybe you can go with Toph."

"Okay," Sokka said extending a hand to Toph.

"Alright Snoozles," Toph said standing up and Sokka took her hand. "But Im not dancing."

Sokka laughed.

Suki watched as Sokka led Toph away, still holding her hand. And she smiled, because she had done something right, and something meaningful. Now she just had to find somewhere she was needed to make her lie believable.

* * *

Aang lifted his head which had been resting on Katara's for many hours. "Wanna dance?" he asked her.

Katara smiled and took his hand, standing up with him and leading him out to where everyone was dancing. She placed her arms around his neck and she felt his small hands encircle her waist.

But they didn't dance, not really, just stood and stared into each other's eyes, smiling sweetly. And Aang lean in slowly and kissed her on the mouth. Pulling back he saw Katara's wide grin.

"What?" he asked innocently hoping he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Nothing," Katara said taken back a little that Aang would think there was something up. "That was just the first time you ever kissed me."

"Oh," Aang said and his face went a light shade of red. "I guess it was, is that bad?"

Katara laughed. "Of course not," she said and she hugged him. "You are so cute."

And Aang didn't feel too good about this last comment. Cute? Cute is something little and cuddly, something you think of like a teddy-bear or an animal. He didn't want to feel that way. Like a young child. When Katara released him from a hug, he pulled his arms around her waist tighter so that their bodies were pressing against each other and he kissed her again, it lingered for a moment but the passion he put into that one kiss made Katara breathless.

And she smiled sweetly at him, unable to conjour up any words that could describe how she felt now.

"I never want to leave this place." Aang whispered to her. "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Me too," Katara agreed leaning her head on Aang's shoulder.

And they danced slowly.

* * *

Sokka approached Suki after spending many hours with Toph. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped from surprise before turning around and smiling.

"Where's Toph?" Suki asked peering over Sokka's shoulder.

"She thought I should spend some time with you." Sokka spoke lightly. "Since I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Suki said. She had tried not to think about him leaving but as it was becoming closer and closer to that day, it began to cross her mind more often. Her expression became suddenly sad and she bowed her head.

Sokka placed a hand under her chin and brought her head up so that their eyes met. "I am not going to let you make our last night together depressing," he spoke quietly and gave her a small kiss on her mouth. And Suki smiled against his lips.

"I wasn't going to make it depressing," Suki said placing her hands on her hips. "Im just going to miss y-"

Sokka's lips once more collided with hers. "No more talk about missing each other," he said seductively.

And Suki promised herself she would not think about Sokka leaving but instead of him being here right now with her, although she was not sure of how long this attitude would last. "Okay," she said to Sokka. "So what do you want to do?"

Sokka smiled. "I have a few suggestions about that," he said, his face almost touching hers.

Suki gave him a yeah-right look, and took a step back from him. "How about we dance?" she asked him.

Sokka responded with the same look, although he did take Suki's hand and began to try and dance with her. Barely moving his body he began to move slowly, the truth was he couldn't dance to save his life so he was going to move as little as possible to make it look as though he knew what he was doing. Unfortunately it was obvious to Suki, he was failing at this task.

And they awkardly moved to the music until light was no longer visable and until everyone was beginning to leave. They were lost in each other's eyes, and they smiled and danced. And what felt like minutes was a very long time.

And when the moon entered the centre of the sky and almost everyone had gone home Sokka began to talk. "Suki," he began. "I just wanted to know. Do you...?" Why was it so hard for him to ask silly question like this, a question he already knew the answer to, (he hoped). "Want to be my girlfriend?" he finished.

And Suki began to laugh. "And what exactely have I been to you since we first kissed?" she asked still smiling.

"I wanted to make it official." Sokka said.

"Of course I will, silly." Suki said, she placed her arms around his neck, and pulled herself in for a passionate kiss. And Sokka almost instantly responded, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her in as much as he could without crushing her, glad that Katara had healed Suki's scar long ago otherwise she would have been in much pain. And as the kiss became more intense, their tongues began to become intertwined.

"Ew, get a room!"

Sokka and Suki seperated to see Aang and Katara standing. Aang looked like a stunned mullet and Katara was smiling but at the same time looking utterly repulsed.

"Great Idea," Sokka said rather cheerfully. He grabbed Suki's hand and began to drag her off.

"Sokka!" Suki cried trying to break free of Sokka's grasp, but Sokka had a strong hold on her and she was unable to get herself out. She protested as Sokka dragged her away, out of Katara's and Aang sight, as they both stood there uneasily. Sokka continued to drag Suki behind him, until they were out of sight from all, and secretly behind a building.

"Sokka!" Suki repeated rather sternly. "What do you think you are doing?" She wasn't complaining about the fact that they were completly zoned off from all around them, but she did wonder what Sokka's intentions exactely were.

Sokka smiled evily, but didn't say a word. He pulled Suki towards him and began to kiss her, and she fumbled backwards against the hard wall behind her. Pinned against a wall, she knew instantly what Sokka's intentions were.

And she kissed him back, beginning to wrap her arms around his neck he grabbed her arms, and placed them down at her sides. And he stepped back. Suki peered at him wondering what he was doing, but she quickly answered her suspision. And in a swift motion, he placed his hands on the base of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

And Suki began to giggle. Not at him of course but at her current situation. But when Sokka approached her again, her light giggle subdued and she placed a hand on Sokka's chest, looking into his eyes with atmost concentration. And he looked back.

Sokka leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Your turn."

Suki smiled at him and gave him a yeah-right look. And Sokka understood that he was not getting lucky tonight. But that didn't mean he couldn't try, and he leant towards her again and began to kiss her, placing his hands on her waist. And he felt her hand on his face as the kiss began to deepen once more.

"Suki!" A very deep voice cut in.

Suki and Sokka seperated at once. "Daddy!" Suki let out in an exasperated tone. And this was true, hovering above them was the leader of Kyoshi and of course Suki's father. He was standing tall and he did not look amused one bit, and this just made Sokka back away from Suki even more.

"The Avatar said I would find you here." Kono spoke to Suki. And Sokka mentally told himself to kill a certain airbender. "I want you home at once." His voice was loud and booming and Sokka shuddered thinking of what this man would have done to him, had he gone any further with Suki.

Suki nodded at her father and walked off, giving Sokka a sideways glance as she left. Kono bent down, picking Sokka's shirt off the ground and threw it at him. "Put it on," he growled. "And wipe that makeup off your face, I do not wish for my daughter to get a reputation around here."

Sokka nodded and mumbled "Yes sir." before Kono dissapeared after Suki.


	16. Chapter 16

This is my very last chapter! I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks much guys!!!

And here it is -drum roll-

* * *

_Thud!_ Katara threw the last of the supplies onto Appa as the few rays of the sun came into view.

"Goodbye Sokka," Suki told him standing in front of him. Kono and his wife were standing nearby with the rest of Kyoshi ready to wave off the Avatar and friends.

"Goodbye," Sokka said back to her. Above Suki's head Sokka saw her father giving him a death glance and in some ways he was relieved he was leaving.

Suki grabbed Sokka around his middle and pulled him in tightly, sobbing into his shirt. "I don't want you to leave," she cried.

"Suki," Sokka said gently. "I'll see you again, its not the end of the world."

"Don't you understand." Suki said, still holding his tightly. "You are going into the firenation, I may not ever see you again."

And Sokka comtemplated this. it was true that he had made plans to invade the firenation but he had always thought this would be 'later'. Only now did he realise, he was going into a war. "I promise I'll see you again," he whispered to Suki.

Suki let him go and nodded, and Sokka smiled his bravest smile. Sokka then turned away from her, and went to join Aang and Katara who were perched on Appa ready to take off.

They sat and waited for Toph who was saying goodbye to Koko and her other friends she had made on her visit to Kyoshi.

And when she had sat down, they began to wave goodbye to their friends. So much had happened to Kyoshi, relationships were formed, friends and more. The gaang would always remember their time at Kyoshi and as Appa's feet left the ground, and it left their view, thats all it would be, a wonderful memory.

After some time of flight, Aang joined the others in the saddle. All were quiet. He sat next to Katara and placed his hand on hers and she smiled. And Sokka came up behind them and placed his arms around them, pulling them into a tight hug. And Toph joined the hug.

The gaang were not sure of what would become of them, they didn't know what they would find when they would enter the firenation and they had no idea if any of them would make it out alive. They didn't know what horrible circumstances would befall them and they had no idea of the dangers they would have to face. But as they held onto each other, they knew they were all in it together.

_Together always_

_

* * *

_

Thats pretty much it, All Done! I know this chapter is really really short but I didn't want to make it anything long considering it was the last chapter!

I have had so much fun writing this story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it!

So please review and tell me what you think! (Good or Bad! I do not care)


	17. Not a chapter

This isn't another chapter, just some Plot Holes I thought I would clear up and some Thankyou's to my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

Okay, I've had a few reviews that wanted to know what happened to Suki after she ran off, the truth is I didn't really think of that, she ran off because she was embarrased, maybe to her room or something.

I noticed after re-reading my own story that I completly forgot about Suki's wound, so it was healed sometime during the story (you can decide for yourself when, yay)

Thankyou people who have followed my story from the beginning including.

MormonMaiden: My first reviewer, thankyou sooo very much! And for the suggestion which I think made my fanfic better.

Sayuri-Jen: You have made serveral reviews so thankyou soo much for your reviews and telling me to hurry up and update.

Invaderk: You have sent me so many reviews as well so thanks for being there since I started my fic. And your reviews were fun to read  
because I could tell that you took into account everything I had written.

Aangs fangirl1214: I loved reading your reviews because you were very honest and they were funny aswell so thankyou very much for  
reviewing!

And to 'Sapphire Wolf Master', I was going to clear things up between Sokka and Suki's father but decided that wouldn't make it very interesting, more fun if they are angry with each other, lol.

* * *

Thats all I can think of right now, so please somehow contact me if you can think of any other questions or anything you would like me to clear up coz I will!

And as for a Katara/Aang fic, you never know:)


End file.
